


Third Time's the Charm

by frecklesarechocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Body Shots, Drinking, M/M, Men of Letters Headquarters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

Saturday night finds Dean and Cas doing body shots in the Men of Letters library, laughing their asses off. They're drinking tequila, and there are limes and salt _everywhere_. Every time Cas leans over Dean for a shot, his stubble tickles Dean’s belly, and it was all Dean could do not to giggle (one very important rule for body shots: don’t spill the alcohol).

They're about two bottles in when Sam comes into the library to find out what’s so funny. He stops short when he sees Dean and Cas lying on top of the table, shirtless, howling with laughter over something or other (neither of them remember what it was, but it was _damn funny_ , rest assured). He squeaks in horror.

“OH MY GOD, DEAN, what are you doing?”

Dean tries to sit up, unsuccessfully, and only makes it about halfway, elbows propping him up on the table instead. “What’s it look like, Sammy?” he slurs. Cas finds this particularly amusing, and bursts into laughter.

“It looks like you’re making a mess of the table, and... is that my _laptop_???” Sam rushes over and rescues his laptop from beneath Dean’s feet, which are, thankfully, unshod, and clutches it to his chest. “You’re... you’re...” but he can’t seem to get the entire thought out.

“What, Sammy, what?” Dean asks.

“You’re corrupting Cas!” Sam blurts.

It’s Dean’s turn to burst into laughter, much to Sam’s confusion. “Dude, this was Cas’s idea.”

Cas giggles from his prone position on the table, and he says, “Yep!” in a really loud voice.

Sam makes an indignant squawking noise and hurries out of the library, muttering something about idiot brothers and their angels. This only serves to make Cas and Dean laugh harder.

They do more shots until they realize that they’re out of limes.

“Dude, we’re out of limes,” Dean says unnecessarily. Cas is the one holding the empty plate.

“There’s plenty of salt,” Cas says, and Dean nods sagely.

“Yes, for the demons.” Dean frowns. “Not really good for taking tequila shots though.” He thinks about that for a second. “Well, it might be. But we’re still out of limes.”

Cas shrugs and puts down the empty plate. He swings his feet so they’re hanging over the side of the table and begins scooching in that direction.

“What’re you doin’?” Dean asks.

“Trying to get up,” Cas says. “But the side of the table is very,” Cas pauses. “It’s very far away.”

“What’re you talkin’ about. It’s right...” Dean flings his arm to the side. “It’s... oh. It is kind of far away. Let me... lemme help you.” Dean rolls over until he’s pressed up against Cas’s back. “Should I just...push you?”

Cas thinks about that for a second. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Dean.” It takes an awful lot of effort for him to get the sentence out, and in the meanwhile, Dean begins pushing at Cas’s back. But Cas is still very strong, even though he’s fallen, and he won’t be moved where he doesn’t want to go. Dean gives up after a minute and stares at the back of Cas’s head.

“You have a nice head,” Dean says. They’re hovering near the edge of the table, about six inches of space between Cas and the edge, and much less space between Dean and Cas.

“I do?” Cas asks, twisting his head around as if he was trying to see for himself. This only serves to place him face-to-face with Dean, who gives Cas a lopsided grin.

“Yeah. You have a nice face too.”

Cas snorts in laughter, and Dean closes his eyes against the slight puff of air. When he opens them again, Cas is a little closer, and his eyes are a little darker. “I like your face too, Dean. It’s very well constructed.”

Dean finds this funny, and snickers, but he can’t find a way to explain to Cas why it's funny. Cas just watches Dean laugh for a moment, and then he closes the distance between them.

The kiss is sloppy, tongues everywhere, and Cas caught Dean in mid-laugh, his mouth wide open, so it’s a little bit like CPR instead of a kiss. They snigger into each other’s mouths, and then try again, bumping noses.

“Ow!” Dean says. Cas rears back quickly, apologizing as he goes, but Dean just grabs onto Cas’s wrist. “No, dude, it’s okay. Just... hang on.” Dean rubs his nose gingerly, and then smiles. “Yeah, no harm done. I was just startled.”

Cas twists his fingers together, opening his mouth to apologize. Instead of letting him, though, Dean surges forward and kisses Cas.

This time the kiss is much better, gentle and soft, just a hint of Dean’s tongue on Cas’s lips. Cas hums happily and wraps his arm around Dean’s waist, pulling him closer, slotting their bodies together. They lie together on the table, exploring each other’s mouths lazily for several long moments, and then pull away. Dean rolls over onto his back, and Cas follows Dean, resting his head on Dean’s chest. They fall asleep like that, their loud, drunken snores echoing in the library.

* * *

 

The next morning when Sam walks into the library, he’s unsurprised to see Dean and Cas wrapped around each other, Cas spooning Dean. Sam smirks and takes a photo with his phone. He always knew Dean was the little spoon.

 


End file.
